Segundas oportunidades
by madelitah
Summary: Que pasaría si la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, tomarías las decisiones correctas o lo arruinarías todo nuevamente. Que hubiese sucedido si bree tanner no habría sido aniquilada en Eclipse , que giro habría dado la historia... recuerda... El felices por siempre no siempre es cierto...


Capítulo 1:

No mires- susurro el pelirrojo y cerré los ojos.

De pronto sentí sobre mi cuello las fuertes manos de mi potencial asesino más aún seguía sin sentir miedo a fin y al cabo este sería el fin de mi corta eternidad ya que, aunque deseara hacer algo para evitar ese rotundo final y precisamente esa no era el caso ya no podía a hacer nada para poder evitarlo- Te amo diego- y te amare siempre- pensé.

No lo harás Félix, a no ser que quieras que este incidente llegue a oídos de Aro- que diablos, que se suponía que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo, estas exponiendo a tu aquelarre este no es el momento que te agás pasar por el héroe de la película gemí deseando con todas mis fuerzas que este pensamiento llegue a los oídos del famoso lector de mentes y es que en ese preciso momento solo cavia en mi mente solo 2 posibilidades o bien el pelirrojo ya se había vuelto loco de remate por tanto estar escuchando pensamientos y en pocas palabras estar de metiche o quería arrastrar a él y a todo su aquelarre a una rotunda muerte.

Se lo que hago ah y por cierto no soy metiche- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su hermoso rostro, espera un momento dije ¿hermoso rostro? Ah eso de estar a punto de morir me estaba afectando. No tienes que pensarlo yo sé perfectamente que soy muy guapo eh?- me volvió a contradecir, esto ya se estaba volviendo algo personal, en fin el pelirrojo metiche lector de mentes 2, bree O mmmm aquí ardería Troya, ja al menos siquiera mi cabello es natural de seguro el tuyo es todo teñido y déjame decirte que te recomiendo un mejor estilista le contradije en realidad esta actitud mía me parecía algo infantil me comportaba peor que un niño de 5 años pero al menos pensar en esto me hacia olvidar el hecho que diego no estaba conmigo y de pronto un gran dolor se apoderó de mi, diego pensé mi diego.

Tranquila, todo se arreglará, en fin jane alec ya pensaron un poco mejor la cosas o es que se quedaron mudos así de la nada, ahí y por cierto bree el color de mi cabello es natural- eso me izo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa gracias le dije mentalmente pude notar entonces las caras de los polis corruptos y del clan de los ojos amarillos y casi estallo en risas, la famosa jane tenía cara de no se estreñida jajaja pobre le abrían frustrado el plan y las otras caras de sus acompañantes tampoco eran muy distintas que digamos en cambio los rostros de el aquelarre del pelirrojo me dejaron tan confundida pude leer en sus rostros y eso que no era lectora de mentes algo de ilusión anhelo o al menos notaba eso en los rostros de la pequeña chica de cabello corto , el chico grandote de aspecto de un gran oso pardo, en el de Carlise y sobre todo en el de Esme se veían como si de verdad desearan que sobreviva a esto mientras tanto los famosos encapuchados seguían sin decir palabra alguna creo que esto estaba sacando de nervios al otro vampiro rubio y a la chica parecida a él si bien mi vista ahora de inmortal me hacía notar las diferencias entre ellos si hubiera sido humana juraría que eran mellizos o algo por el estilo en fin trataba de no mirar demasiado a la humana porque si bien mi autocontrol estaba de alguna manera dominado mi instinto aún me decía que le saltara encima me di cuenta entonces de su interesante belleza ella era muy linda a decir verdad y lo más importante era una belleza natural, como si me estuviese leyendo la mente la humana volteo y me sostuvo la mirada yo por mi parte la esquive de forma rotunda a que estaba jugando , ¿relámete quería morir? El pelirrojo como respuesta me gruño, tranquilo viejo pensé, el silencio fúnebre fue roto por la tal jane que me miraba de una forma nada amable si las miradas matasen pensé.

Es tan bien supongo que dejarla con vida no sería una decisión tan descabellada pero recuerden que los vulturis no dan segundas oportunidades dicho esto me dio una rápida mirada a mí y la humana –ya tenemos la fecha lista – respondió ella.

Eso espero -mofo a la rubia oxigenada llamada jane creo que esto le izo gracia al pelirrojo ya que soltó una risa que quiso disimular con un mal tosido.

Jane lo observo de forma amenazante –Sin que más que decir nos retiramos, y tu si das un paso en falso no solo tu serás aniquilada- me mofo y miro a todos los cullen esto me izo enojar de sobremanera quien se creía ella, el chico grandote se interpuso enfrente de al parecer su pareja- algo más que decir -le dijo el chico oso- No nada nos vamos-

Y se retiraron, realmente esto había acabado, realmente me había salvado de la "muerte" esto era de locos.

Tengo que ir a ver cómo van la cosas, Edward podrías?- Y dejo la frase inconclusa el tal carlise de seguro iría a ver a los vampiros chillones .

Claro respondió este- así que el pelirrojo se llamaba Edward dicho esto carlise se marcho del prado.

Edward? -Le solté de forma abrupta

SI?- yo me quede mirándole a él y al todo su aquelarre inclusive a la humana

Yo...Que harán conmigo... Yo... no quiero causar problemas… no me podre adecuar y…- dije rápidamente .Todos me miraron de forma curiosa,

No te preocupes todo ira de maravilla- dijo la chica de cabello corto.

Y mayoría asintió a excepción de rubio que me seguía mirando de forma rara.

Lo que paso a continuación realmente no sé cómo sucedió. Una ráfaga de viento cruzó rápidamente trayéndome el aroma de la chica humana, la garganta me quemaba a mares aunque quisiera parar no podía aunque quisiera no podría-

Lo siento susurre- y le salte encima.


End file.
